SPN Hotel California: Desintegração
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Fãficção escrita em resposta ao desafio de Marcia Litman-Winchester. Sam e Dean vão ao "Hotel California" investigar um caso de fantasmas. Spoilers da 4ª temporada.


**Oneshot sem beta**

Era noite de lua cheia. Uma águia voou solitária no céu. O vento era seco e frio. Palmeiras balouçavam ao longe, e o contorno do velho sino da antiga missão católica emoldurava aquela paisagem desolada. Dean estacionou o impala em uma área cimentada, próxima ao portão dos terrenos do velho hospital. Ele e Sam seguiram calmamente pela alameda que levava a uma escadaria estilo colonial. Era um prédio imponente. Refletia bem seu passado de glórias. Atualmente estava abandonado, e parecia que nem vigias noturnos guardavam aquele edifício.

Os irmãos Winchester chegaram na entrada do hospital. A porta cedeu facilmente. Ao adentrarem no salão vazio, cheio de teias de aranha, iluminado pelo luar que atravessava as velhas janelas envidraçadas, resolveram se separar. Dean seguiria para oeste, Sam para leste. Depois voltariam ao ponto de partida, no salão da entrada. Cada um seguiu munido de uma arma com balas de sal, e balas de prata nos bolsos, para alguma eventualidade. Eles estavam calejados de enfrentarem o sobrenatural.

Há exatamente 3 dias atrás, Dean lera uma notícia no jornal: "Casal encontrado morto nos portões de hospital abandonado." O casal aparentemente morrera de infarto. Não foram encontrados nenhum vestígio de violência física, ou drogas no exame toxicológico. Era como se eles houvessem morrido de susto, pois o jornal citava que o hospital era mal assombrado. Dean achou tudo muito ridículo, mas resolveu pesquisar na internet.

Haviam vários casos esparsos de pessoas encontradas mortas naquele hospital abandonado, nos últimos 30 anos. Elas se iniciaram 3 meses após o fechamento do hospital, em 08 de dezembro de 1976. Havia um video no u-tube sobre aquele local mal-assombrado. Nesse video amador, as pessoas da região se referiam ao hospital como "Hotel Califórnia", pois nos anos 70, somente os famosos se internavam lá, para livrarem-se do vício de drogas. Dean resolveu que pagaria uma visitinha ao "Hotel Califórnia".

Ele teve dificuldade em convencer Sam, que estava muito preocupado com os acontecimentos predisponentes ao apocalipse. Bem, Dean já havia estado no inferno, então ele não tinha nenhuma urgência em lidar com demônios e seus superiores. No momento, a única coisa de que ele queria se ocupar, era um bom e velho caso de fantasmas, que ele resolveria com o velho "salgar e queimar", como seu pai sempre lhe ensinara. O apocalipse que esperasse.

Nestes tempos de estranha calmaria, até Castiel andava ausente, provavelmente posto de castigo por Zacarias, e com isso, proporcionando-lhe um período de descanso. Dean praticamente teve que arrastar Sam consigo. Algumas vezes Sam parecia uma mula, de tão teimoso e rabugento. Dean chegou a temer que seu irmão preferisse permanecer em Austin, sua última parada para resolver um caso de lobisomem, e assim voltar correndo para Ruby, sua namorada demônia, mas Sam ainda era um Winchester, ele não poderia deixá-lo para trás. Então eles seguiram até Camarillo, para solucionar o caso do "Hotel Califórnia".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam seguiu andando com a arma na mão, entrou por uma ala abandonada, que não tinha tantas teias de aranha, e a iluminação estava funcionando. Ele viu várias portas que davam para diversas salas. Resolveu abrir uma delas. Era uma sala de espera. Havia uma enfermeira sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha, guardando prontuários.

_ Ei! Quem é a senhora?_ Sam perguntou sem baixar a arma.

_ Eu sou Agnes, a assistente do Dr. Don Felder. Ele não vai demorar. _ Falou-lhe a mulher com um sorriso amistoso.

_ A senhora não percebeu que este hospital está abandonado? Não há ninguém aqui. _ Sam falou um pouco irritado.

_ Como não há ninguém? E estes aí, quem são? _ A enfermeira apontou para a sala de espera.

Somente naquele momento, Sam percebeu que haviam várias pessoas sentadas na sala de espera, aguardando a vez. Ele continuou apontando a arma para eles, mas como ninguém lhe dava atenção, ele resolveu baixar a arma.

_ Vocês estão esperando há muito tempo? _ Sam perguntou para um grupo de pessoas sentados.

_ Não muito. Você parece que tem esperado a vida toda. _ Uma idosa baixinha lhe falou.

_ Eu? Como adivinhou? Realmente ... _ Sam parou de falar e sentou-se ao lado da velhinha.

Guardou a arma no coldre e juntou as mãos sobre os joelhos enquanto olhava para o chão.

_ Você é novo na cidade? Eu não me lembro de você. _ Falou-lhe uma mulher loira e magra, parada a sua frente.

_ Eu cheguei recentemente. Eu e meu irmão, nós ... _ Sam parou o que estava falando e ficou de boca aberta, olhando para a loura a sua frente, ela lhe lembrava muito sua mãe.

_ Você dirige? Se beber não dirija. A vida passa rápido demais, não precisamos voar, apenas chegar inteiros, concorda? _ Falou-lhe um homem negro, com bigode.

_ Ah, quem dirige é o meu irmão. Eu raramente ponho a mão no carro dele. _ Sam encarou o homem negro, e o achou estranhamente familiar.

_ Você me parece tão triste. Não me diga, deixe-me adivinhar. Você é uma vítima do amor. Não desperdice sua vida remoendo um amor do passado. Eu fiz isso e me dei mal. _ Uma bela jovem de longos e cacheados cabelos louros, resolveu lhe dar conselhos sentimentais.

_ Você se parece tanto com ... _ Sam não conseguiu continuar.

Sentiu formar um soluço em sua garganta. A jovem a sua frente era a imagem de Jessica.

_ Sammy, resolveu descansar um pouco? _ Dean aproximou-se dele e sentou ao seu lado.

Passou o braço por seus ombros e apontou para um grupo de moças que estavam sentadas um pouco distante.

_ Veja maninho, belas moças em fila, escolha uma delas e tente amar novamente. Esta é sua última chance.

_ Dean, você tem certeza? Nos estamos em missão cara, eu não posso largar tudo para ir namorar. _ Sam tentava se controlar, mas suas mãos tremiam, e seus lábios estavam secos, obrigando-o a umedecê-los frequentemente.

_ Vai nessa, bebê. Elas estão dando mole. Olha lá! _ Dean apontou com o indicador.

As garotas que estavam sentadas iniciaram um lento e angustiante strip-tease. Elas moviam-se lentamente em direção a Sam, que sentia-se sufocado. Uma delas sentou-se em seu colo, e outra colocou as mãos em seu pescoço, apertando-o suavemente. Uma terceira aproximou o rosto de Sam e beijou-o. Sam permaneceu de olhos abertos observando as três garotas e hiperventilando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean foi pela ala oposta a de Sam. Seguiu de arma em punho, em posição de assalto. No fim do corredor havia um homem baixinho. Dean apontou a arma para ele.

_ Oi! Gasparzinho! Seus dias de assombração acabaram. Diga boa noite! _ Dean atirou com a pistola de sal.

O homem virou fumaça. O mais velho dos Winchester não se surpreendeu com aquilo. Ele continuou andando pelos corredores e entrou em uma salão que parecia um living, com sofás velhos e um suporte de televisão enferrujado, uma mesa de jogos quebrada, estantes com livros amarelados e esburacados e caixas rasgadas. Imaginou que os pacientes deveriam reunir-se ali uma vez por dia. Estava tudo coberto de pó e teias. Súbito, em meio àquela degradação, Dean viu uma jovem ruiva, que lhe lembrou Anna. Ela estava sentada em um dos sofás velhos. Dean apontou a arma para ela.

_ Anna? _ Dean perguntou para a jovem na penumbra, sempre com a arma mirando a cabeça dela.

_ Dean! Sentiu minha falta? _ A jovem com o rosto de Anna, perguntou-lhe com a voz de Anna.

_ Muito boa tentativa Mortícia, mas eu sei que você não é Anna.

_ Posso ser quem você quiser, amor. Posso lhe dar todo o prazer que imaginar. Aqui nesse lugar, tudo é possível. _ A falsa Anna levantou-se e caminhou languidamente em direção a Dean.

Quando ela chegou bem próximo a Dean, assemelhava-se a Castiel. Um Castiel de olhos brilhantes e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_ Eu não preciso disso, Mortícia. Vou devolvê-la para o local ao qual pertence. _ Dean encostou a arma na testa do falso Castiel e já ia disparar, quando ele transfigurou-se em Sam diante de seus olhos.

Dean sabia que era só um fantasma lhe pregando uma peça, mas ele não conseguia atirar na imagem de seu amado irmão. Dean desviou os olhos e afastou a arma do falso Sam.

_ Dean... Pode atirar em mim. Eu não me importo. Você sabe que eu sou uma ameaça. Faz tempo que eu deixei de ser inocente para me transformar em todo mal, que deve ser extirpado da terra.

O Winchester mais velho arrepiou-se em ouvir Sam dizendo aquelas coisas. Era como um eco de seus próprios pensamentos. Uma parte de si lhe dizia que era um maldito fantasma. A outra parte de seu ser soltou um soluço e abraçou seu irmão mais novo. Ele apertou Sam bem forte em seus braços, enquanto segurava as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

_ Nunca! Você é a melhor parte de mim, Sam. Eu nunca vou desistir de você, nunca.

Dean afastou-se de Sam e ficou admirando o rosto de seu irmão. Ele parecia tão jovem, e tinha os olhos tão brilhantes, e agora dava um pequeno sorriso. Dean deu um passo para trás e olhou friamente para seu irmão.

_ Dean... Você é tão bonito, sabia? E sabe tudo. Pode tudo. Eu acho que teria morrido centenas de vezes no passado, se não fosse você salvando minha vida. _ Sam sorriu amistosamente, mostrando os dentes perolados.

_ Você não me engana mais. Você não é Sam. Que tal me explicar por que continua neste hospital? Por que não foi em direção à luz? _ Dean perguntou friamente.

_ Assuntos inacabados, pendências. Sabe Dean, quando morremos, as coisas que nos ligavam à vida continuam existindo, nos conectando de alguma forma. É como sangue. Ele nos une como grilhões inquebráveis. Por mais que queiramos resistir e seguir em frente, deixando o passado para trás, ele nos segue. Temos que voltar um passo e tentar dar um tipo de conclusão para as pendências. _ O fantasma falou com a voz de Sam.

_ Qual é sua pendência, fantasma?

O falso Sam afastou-se dele e deu voltas no salâo. O ambiente tornou-se iluminado pela luz do dia. Viam-se enfermeiras andando às voltas com doentes em cadeiras de rodas. Alguns deles assistiam TV com as bocas abertas, deixando a saliva escorrer. Outros doentes discutiam com alguns enfermeiros, e entre si. Subitamente dois enfermos se atracaram e começaram a se esmurrar. Alguém acionou um tipo de alarme, que atraiu a presença de inúmeros homens de roupa branca, que separaram os dois brigões e saíram arrastando-os até umas salas especiais, todas acolchoadas e totalmente brancas. Dean olhou para o falso Sam que assistia aquilo tudo como se fosse algo fascinante.

_ Esse hospital era um hospício? _ Dean perguntou surpreso?

_ Este era o meu lar. _ O falso Sam respondeu-lhe com um sorriso no rosto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel Winchester tentava ajeitar a gravata borboleta. Ela deveria estar impecável e combinar com aquele smoking. Olhou-se no espelho. Havia um fio fora do lugar no seu cabelo brilhantinado. Ele deveria ter um bigode, combinaria mais com o seu perfil. Olhou no relógio. Já estava quase na hora. Jéssica iria amá-lo menos se ele não fosse pontual.

Ele primeiro saiu do seu quarto, depois saiu da casa que era a sede da fraternidade. Por fim chegou na alameda calçada do Campus. Estivera se preparando para essa festa à fantasia desde o início da semana. Ele viera todo engomadinho como Bogart ou Sinatra. Encontrou Jess. Ela estava linda como enfermeira sexy. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Alguém tocou no seu ombro. Com muito esforço, Sam separou-se de Jess.

_ O que é? _ Perguntou antes de virar-se para ver quem o estava aborrecendo.

_ Eu vim te buscar maninho.

Sam virou-se de vez. Dean estava diante dele com um sorriso de canto de boca.

_ Eu não vou com você Dean. Aqui eu tenho tudo que quero. Eu tenho Jess, tenho minha faculdade, tenho um futuro. Eu não vou sair daqui. _ Sam falou resolutamente.

_ Mas não tem a mim. Nós somos uma família, Sam. Você é a minha família.

_ Não vai dar certo. Sabe o que vai acontecer Dean? Papai vai morrer. Você vai passar 4 meses no inferno, que vai desgraçar sua vida. E eu? Eu vou virar um maldito demônio sugador de sangue. Não. Eu não quero mais passar por tudo isso.

_ Nós dois somos um só. Somos os irmãos Winchester. Somos inseparáveis.

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior. Virou-se para Jess com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, então de volta para Dean.

_ Tá bem, eu vou com você. Com uma condição. Eu quero que você atire em mim, quando perceber que eu virei um monstro.

_ Eu te prometo.

Então os dois seguiram lado a lado e entraram no impala. Sam olhava para o horizonte à sua frente, e ele era azul cobalto, com nuvens prateadas. Dean dirigia e olhava para Sam de quando em vez. Colocou a mão na cabeça de Sam e puxou-o para seu ombro. Sam fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, já era noite, e o impala estava todo destruído. As ferragens o prendiam no seu banco, e um corte feio no seu supercílio ameaçava turvar-lhe a visão. Dean não estava no banco do motorista.

Sam virou-se com dificuldade para olhar no banco de trás. Havia muito sangue, mas nem sinal de Dean. Sam pensou em gritar para que seu irmão o escutasse, mas considerou que ele já era um homem feito e já havia passado da fase de depender do irmão para tudo. Então ele lembrou-se de seus poderes demoníacos. Tentou usar telecinese para livrar-se das ferragens. As engrenagens rangeram e lentamente foram desentortando e liberando suas pernas. Sam arrastou-se para fora do carro. Ficou de pé com dificuldade. Olhou em volta para ver Dean. Já estava prestes a chamá-lo quando ouviu uma arma engatilhar. Virou-se e viu Dean com o colt que matava demônios apontado para si.

_ Dean?

_ Você usou seus poderes demoníacos pela última vez, Sam. Eu vou cumprir minha promessa. _ Dean mirou no coração.

Sam fungou e mirou-o com olhos chorosos de filhotinho de cachorrinho. Quis reclamar, mas resolveu aceitar seu destino. Virou-se de frente para Dean e abriu os braços. Fechou os olhos e ficou esperando por seu fim, que não veio. Abriu os olhos e não estava mais no local do acidente da autoestrada. Estava em um quarto. Não havia janelas, só uma porta de ferro. Ele já estivera ali antes. Era o quarto do pânico de Bobby, onde fora encarcerado para livrar-se do vício de beber sangue humano.

Só que naquela época, ele ficara o tempo todo amarrado em uma mesa no centro do quarto. Sam olhou com o canto do olho e viu que ele continuava lá, amarrado naquela mesa, no meio do quarto. Ele se sentiu desconfortável por confrontar-se consigo mesmo, olhando para ele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Dean percebeu que estavam em um hospício mal-assombrado, preocupou-se com Sam. Largou o falso Sam falando sozinho, e saiu em desabalada correria.

_ Sam! Saam!

Chegou no salão da entrada e olhou em volta de si. Tudo havia voltado a ter a aparência depauperada. Seguiu pela ala leste atrás de Sam. Abriu salas e chutou móveis. Estranhou não encontrar mais fantasmas, pois estava preparado para mandar-lhes sal grosso. Ao passar por uma das salas de consultório, notou uma figura enorme caída no chão. Era Sam.

_ Sam! Sam, que bom que te encontrei. Sammy, acorda mano.

_ Dean! ... Dean por favor! Não Dean! Não me trate assim. _ Sam começou a chorar como um menino.

Dean ficou preocupado, e a única coisa que pôde fazer, foi colocar seu irmão no colo e niná-lo para que parasse de chorar. O que aconteceu logo mais.

_ Sammy, vamos dar o fora desse lugar, mano. É o melhor que podemos fazer por hora. Venha!

Dean ajudou Sam a ficar de pé. Os dois saíram se amparando. Foram andando até o portão de saída do "Hotel California".

_ Dean?

_ Sim?

_ Sinto como se tivesse deixado alguma coisa pra trás.

_ O que?

_ Não sei. Uma parte de mim, talvez.

Dean parou de andar e mirou seu irmão. Ele tinha os olhos sombrios e a face abatida, como se tivesse envelhecido uns 10 anos. Instintivamente, Dean virou-se e olhou para trás. Ao longe ele viu uma das janelas do velho hospital iluminada. Havia uma pessoa na janela olhando para ele. Era Sam. O seu Sammy. Dean teve que refrear um impulso de voltar correndo para o hospital, gritando a plenos pulmões por seu irmão perdido.

Em vez disso, ele virou-se e continuou sua marcha para o portão de saída, acompanhado ao longe pelos olhos de uma águia solitária.

**Fim**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Canção: Hotel Califórnia**

Numa auto-estrada escura e deserta, vento fresco no meu cabelo,

Odor cálido de colitas, elevando-se através do ar.

Adiante na distância, eu vi uma luz trêmula.

Minha cabeça ficou pesada e minha visão ficou turva,

Eu tinha de parar por causa da noite.

Lá estava ela na entrada da porta;

Eu ouvi o sino da recepção e estava pensando comigo mesmo:

"Este poderia ser o Paraíso ou este poderia ser o Inferno".

Então ela acendeu uma vela e me mostrou o caminho.

Havia vozes adiante no corredor,

Eu achei que ouvi-as dizerem...

Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia,

Um lugar tão encantador, um rosto tão encantador.

Muitos quartos no Hotel Califórnia,

Qualquer época do ano, você pode encontrar aqui.

Sua mente está deturpada pela Tiffany,

ela tem as curvas do Mercedes 1979,

Ela tem uma porção de lindos, lindos rapazes,

que ela chama de amigos.

Como eles dançam no pátio, doce suor de verão,

Alguns dançam para lembrar, alguns dançam para esquecer.

Então eu chamei o Capitão,

"Por favor, traga-me meu vinho". Ele disse:

"Nós não temos essa disposição aqui desde 69".

E ainda aquelas vozes estão chamando da distância,

Te acordam no meio da noite

Apenas para ouví-las dizerem...

Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia,

Um lugar tão encantador, um rosto tão encantador.

Eles estão desfrutando a vida no Hotel Califórnia,

Que surpresa agradável, tragam seus álibis.

Espelhos no teto, a champagne rosa no gelo,

E ela disse: "Nós todos somos apenas prisioneiros aqui

Do nosso próprio ardil".

E nas salas dos chefes,

Eles reuniam-se para o banquete.

Eles apunhalam com suas facas de aço,

Mas simplesmente não conseguem matar a fera.

A última coisa que me lembro, eu estava

Fugindo para a porta.

Eu tinha de encontrar a passagem de volta

Ao lugar onde estava antes.

"Relaxe", disse o homem da noite,

"Nós estamos programados para hospedar:

Você pode desocupar o quarto a qualquer hora que desejar,

Mas você nunca pode ir embora!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song: Hotel California **

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway;

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself,

'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place Such a lovely face

Plenty of room at the Hotel California

Any time of year, you can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes-Benz

She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends

How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.

Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain,

'Please bring me my wine'

He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'

And still those voices are calling from far away,

Wake you up in the middle of the night

Just to hear them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

They livin' it up at the Hotel California

What a nice surprise, bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling,

The pink champagne on ice

And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'

And in the master's chambers,

They gathered for the feast

The stab it with their steely knives,

But they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was

Running for the door

I had to find the passage back

To the place I was before

'Relax,' said the night man,

We are programmed to receive.

You can checkout any time you like,

but you can never leave!


End file.
